Largo camino
by Jinn Mercer
Summary: NO YAOI , Shohoku pierde las nacionales, hanamichi se recupera y comienza entrenar, una nueva chica llega a shohoku que tendra muchos lios con nuestro amigo pellirojo. HanaxOC
1. El Regreso

Cap1 -El Regreso.

Llegaba de Estados Unidos a visitar a su familia por unos largos 4 años Fuera de su país, quería enfrentar su trauma que fue el motivo de irse de este país.

La esperaba su Padre y Hermano, que cuando ella los vio, solo le salieron lágrimas y corrió a abrazarlos.

! Mira que alto estas hermano!-Le dijo ella abrazándose a él-

- Hmm y tú muy linda-Le dijo ese chico alto de ojos zorrunos-.

Bueno, es hora de irnos a casa -Dijo el padre de ellos- a lo que asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Ella al mirar el paisaje noto todo cambiado, pero también llegaban esos flashes de miedo y terror, pensaba que sería buena idea volver después de tantos años.

Ya llegando a casa, entro a su habitación, su hermano llevo su equipaje y le dijo que todo estaba como ella lo dejo. Ella miraba su alrededor y se recostó en la cama.

¡Hermano!- dijo la chica de mirada fría- este al voltear miro también con mirada fría -¿qué quieres? -dijo en tono amable-.

¿A qué escuela iré? -preguntando con cierto temor-.

A Shohoku -respondió marchándose del lugar-

Ella se recostó y miraba hacia el techo.

Con que Shohoku...

En una playa de Kanagawa, cierto pelirrojo miraba sentado el mar, meditando todo lo que le sucedió desde el partido contra Sannoh.

_"¿Realmente este es mi limite?, ¿o puedo dar más?" _-pensaba mirando al mar-, sumergido en preguntas y buscando respuestas.

_"Tengo que superar esta barrera, no puede quedar todo así, tengo que vencer a Rukawa"_ -Se decía una y otra vez, pensando también en que Haruko no lo visitaba, que sus compañeros de equipo tampoco lo hacían, se sentía confundido, la brisa del mar chocaba en su rostro y movía ese cabello ya crecido por el mes que estaba en el hospital.

Cerca de donde estaba Hanamichi, había un pequeño muelle donde las personas podían pescar, mirar el mar, y hanamichi tuvo la curiosidad de mirar a ese lugar que veía una chica parada en la punta del muelle.

_"¿Quién será?, quizás pasa por los mismos problemas que todos, no soy el único"_ -pensaba para el mismo.

Hanamichi se pone de pie para marcharse del lugar colocando ambas manos en sus bolsillos de tu su short negro. Hasta que escucho un chapuzón y miro que aquella chica no estaba parada en el muelle ni en la orilla de la playa.-miraba con cierta preocupación al ver que la chica pataleaba en petición de ayuda-

Hanamichi no lo dudo y se metió al agua nadando ya su espalda estaba al 90% recuperada y llego donde ella y le dijo -¡aguanta que te sacare!, al nadar a la orilla sintió que la chica se oponía y llegando a la orilla la muchacha se sentó en la orilla y hanamichi al lado de ella.

¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo Hanamichi en tono preocupado-

¡No debiste rescatarme y aléjate de mí! -le dijo aquella chica de mirada fría- Porque me salvaste no te pedí tu ayuda ahora lárgate.

Aquella expresión le pareció conocida y la mirada de la chica también. Pero no sabía de quien era. Impactado quedo al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡Ni siquiera das las gracias que te salve la vida!-Dijo Hanamichi en tono de rabia- cosa que la chica lo ignoro por completo y solamente agachaba la cabeza.

Te dije que te largaras no te soporto cerca de mi -Le dijo ella sin mirarlo-.

¡Eres insoportable! -le dijo el pelirrojo levantándose y mirándola con la cabeza en alto- Aun pensando en que le ocurría que estaba ahí ella tan fría y tan perdida en pensamientos.

Se marcho sin decir nada, ya que le desagrado por completo aquella muchacha de mirada fría.

¡Vaya! después que le salve la vida ni siquiera dio las gracias -decía gruñendo-.

Continuara...


	2. La llegada de una nueva compañera

Cap. 2 - La llegada de una nueva compañera a segundo año-

Llego a su casa toda mojada y no quiso mirar a su familia, la chica estaba avergonzada y triste por lo ocurrido pero su padre la detiene y la mira con algo de preocupación, su madre también y su hermano de re-ojo.

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! -Dijeron al unisonó sus padres-, Ella los miro y largo a llorar y no tuvo las fuerzas para decirle lo ocurrido solamente recordaba aquel episodio de su trauma y lo que trato de hacer.

-Solo me caí al mar porque estaba distraída- respondió la chica de ojos azules.

-Pero hija ¿como paso? si tú no sabes nadar- le dijo su padre más calmado-. Pues un chico me salvo y lo aleje de mi porque estaba asustada. -respondió mintiendo el real motivo-.

-¿Pero te sientes bien? - Dijo su madre preocupada- No te preocupes, estoy bien -Le dijo la ojiazul con una cara tierna-.

-Bueno hija será mejor que descanses y mañana ya entraras a la escuela con tu hermano - Dijo su padre tomando un tono más reflexivo-.

-Si padre- Dijo la ojiazul- …_"Debí darle las gracias por haberme salvado la vida, el no tiene culpa de lo que vivo, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta" _- pensó la ojiazul.

(…)

Hanamichi se encontraba acostado mirando partidos de Basquetbol y observando jugadas de pívot, estudiaba los rebotes, los dribbling y como se realizaban los tiros de 3 puntos.

-_"Si tan solo pudiera aprender más de ellos podría superar mis limites, podría ser el mejor, pero primero debo recibir mi alta médica, no quiero volver a este lugar"- _Pensaba para sí mismo Hanamichi, al pensar las cosas maduramente, este accidente le cambio la vida y no quiere pasar por lo mismo.

_-"Antes no sabía mi rumbo, no tenía idea que hacer con mi vida, después del partido contra Sannoh, me di cuenta realmente que nací para jugar __Basquetball. Gracias _a Haruko, pude darme cuenta de lo que puedo dar, pero también…"¿estaré realmente enamorado? o ¿es simplemente agradecimiento lo que siento por ella?

_-_Por otro lado Hanamichi estaba envuelto en sus pensamientos y de repente pensó en la chica de la playa- _"¿Quién sería esa chica?, ¿Qué motivos tendría para poder cometer esa acción?, pero fue muy mal educada, ni siquiera dio las gracias, además que no esperaba que se enamorara de mi por eso…pero bueno espero no volverla a ver más, aunque es demasiado hermosa, quizás la más hermosa que he visto en mi vida"-_ Sentencio.

(…)

Camino a Shohoku…

-_Tengo que convencer de una u otra forma que se una a nuestro equipo, Se lucio contra Sannoh, por lo tanto seriamos invencibles si entra con nosotros-_ Decía para sí mismo aquel director mientras se dirigía a Shohoku.

_Hablare con el Profesor Anzai y llegaremos a un buen acuerdo, después iré a visitarlo al hospital a darle esa noticia, con su forma de ser quizás se altere y me mande a volar, pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr._

Aquel director, tenía claro que no seria facil, pero seria un arma secreta que le ofrecería una beca de estudio y con la condición de traer el campeonato nacional.

(…)

Segundo grado salón 7

Buenos días jóvenes de segundo grado, este año será mas difícil y su compañero Hanamichi Sakuragi estará fuera por unos meses debido a su lesión de la espalda, por lo que su puesto quedara reservado a su regreso.-dijo su profesor al resto del salón que estaba impresionados - Por favor pase señorita preséntese a sus compañeros.

Aquella joven entro asustada a la sala pero no lo demostró en su mirada y en su rostro, se veía fría, casi sin sentimiento alguno.

Todos miraban expectantes aquella chica, -Es muy hermosa, si es la más hermosa que he visto en kanagawa dijeron entre murmullos sus ahora compañeros de clase- ella era de 1.70 metros, pelo liso negro brilloso, piel muy blanca pero suave, piernas largas y muy lindas, buena figura y ojos azules intensos.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es… - Hizo una pausa de 10 segundos- Kaori Rukawa.

Continuara…


	3. Una Sorpresiva noticia

Al llegar a Shohoku se dirigió en busca del profesor Anzai , ya que los alumnos se encontraban en clases, podría hablar tranquilamente con el viejo. Se dirigió a su oficina que se encontraba a las cercanías del Gimnasio, al entrar saludo afectuosamente al director de Basquetball de Shohoku.

-Profesor Anzai que grato verlo en buenas condiciones- Dijo aquel director- Vengo a conversar unos ciertos detalles de un jugador suyo que me interesa tener en nuestro colegio.

-¡Oh! ¿Como está usted director Riki Takato?-Le dijo el viejo al director de Kainan- ¿A que se le debe su visita? - dijo en tono amable.

-Vengo a comunicarle que tengo gran interés en un jugador de Shohoku, director Anzai y quisiera llevármelo a jugar con nosotros, ya que es un jugador que nace cada 100 años -dijo en tono serio sin dejar de sonreír- se trata de Hanamichi Sakuragi, vi su juego contra Sannoh y fue realmente esplendido, sus rebotes, sus saltos, la resistencia y lo que mas me convenció fue su inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad.-dijo directamente-, Además que desde que jugó contra nosotros ya lo quería en nuestro equipo.

FLASH BACK

En el partido de Shohoku contra Hainan, Takato vio con detenimiento las jugadas de Hanamichi, quien ganaba los rebotes, -_"Puede soportar el mismo ejercicio que Maki y solo lleva 3 meses jugando Basketball…el fue el jugador clave que cambio el juego contra Shoyo"_ -pensaba Takato - Creo que lo llamare a jugar con nosotros - Pensó en voz alta.

FIN FLASH BACK

Anzai se sorprendió con la noticia de Takato, el viejo pensaba para el mismo que sería una gran pérdida para Shohoku, pero también no podía cortarle las alas a Sakuragi, Ya que el debía seguir creciendo como Basquetbolista y que mejor oportunidad que en Kainan. Miro fijamente a Takato y respondió:

-Es una gran oportunidad para él en ir a Kainan y no soy quien para detener su crecimiento como jugador - dijo con seguridad el viejo- .Pero la decisión está en Sakuragi, el debe tomar la decisión de irse con ustedes o permanecer aquí. - dijo ya en tono firme Anzai-.

Takato vio con esperanza lo que había dicho el director de Shohoku , se levanto e hizo una reverencia para marcharse.

-Ahora mismo iré hablar con él- sentencio Takato. -Hasta luego director Anzai.

(…)

Segundo grado salón 7

La conmoción era lógica luego de la presentación de aquella chica en ese salón, el director le ordeno que se sentara al lado del puesto de Hanamichi …Yohei que estaba un puesto más atrás levanto su mano para señalar el puesto de la chica. Ella comenzó a caminar sin mirar a nadie con la mirada que le caracteriza.

-Hola soy Yohei mito mucho gusto- Dijo en tono amable a la chica.- ella lo miro y le dijo; Hola mucho gusto Kaori Rukawa - Disculpa ¿tú eres hermana de Kaede Rukawa ?-ella asiente con una sonrisa de lado y se sentó y no dijo nada mas ignorando como Yohei miraba a la chica.-

-_¡Que hermosa es! supiera Hanamichi quien acaba de ser su nueva compañera y lo mas chistoso es que es su compañera de banco, esto será divertido _- pensó alegremente Yohei.

La chica era bien recibida por sus compañeros, los celos de sus compañeras y ella solo se limito a regalarles una hermosa sonrisa que dejo a todos sonrojados. Yohei miraba la escena y solamente sonreía.

-"_Ahora los hermanitos Rukawa tendrán a toda la escuela a sus pies, me pregunto cómo se lo tomara Hanamichi. Pero para que sea una tremenda sorpresa no le diré nada y le diré al resto de los muchachos que tampoco lo digan… Así será todo más divertido"_ -no paraba de pensar en lo gracioso que sería ese encuentro.

En la hora de Almuerzo…

-¡No saben la sorpresa que les tengo!-Decía Yohei en tono divertido- Mientras el ejercito miraba con cierta curiosidad-.

-¿De qué se trata? - Pregunto Takamiya- Si habla pronto Yohei, o no me digas que hay una chica pelirroja en tu salón- Dijo Ookus.

-Casi, casi, lo que pasa es que al curso de Hanamichi y mío entro Kaori Rukawa, la hermana de Rukawa- dijo sin pausa.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!- Grito el ejército sorprendido-.

-¿Pero cómo es? - dijo un curioso Takamiya- Es la chica más hermosa de kanagawa-dijo sin pensar Yohei.

-¿Dónde está ella?-Pregunto Noma- Ella está con su hermano me imagino vamos a ver.-

Llegando a la terraza el ejército se quedo observando a la chica y se dijeron en tono muy bajo.

-¡Es hermosa! la invitare a salir- Dijo takamiya- Ni sueñes con que saldrá contigo gordo, a menos que sea una tarada- Dijo en tono divertido Oockus.

-Ya veo la cara de Hanamichi cuando sepa quién es su compañera- Dijo Noma

-Eso es precisamente lo divertido, no le diremos a Hanamichi de esto y veremos cómo reacciona al saber que a su lado tendrá una Rukawa que quizás le haga la vida imposible-rio Yohei-

-¡Muy bien no diremos nada!-Gritaron la unisonó.

(…)

Al terminar las clases, se reunieron los Nuevos y Antiguos jugadores de Basquetball de esperaba que llegaran grandes jugadores por la reputación que se hizo Shohoku en las nacionales, pero solamente ingresaron 2 jugadores de buen nivel y los demás normales sin tanta técnica deslumbrante.

-Buenos días, los alumnos de primero hagan una fila y preséntense al grupo- Dijo Ryota asumiendo su papel de nuevo capitán del equipo- .

Al presentarse todos, llega Mitsui junto al profesor Anzai, el viejo aun tenía en la mente lo que converso con el director Takato, no sabía como comunicárselo al equipo completo. Al llegar Rukawa , el viejo les dio otra noticia aun más abrumadora.

-Muchachos acérquense- Les dijo el viejo a todo el grupo de Shohoku- Les tengo que informar que tendremos un partido de práctica, pero no jugaremos ni con Ryonan ni con Kainan.-El equipo estaba expectante y curioso - jugaremos contra el equipo de Sannoh, pidieron revancha y la prensa rumoreaba que ganamos de suerte y acepte porque sabemos que podemos ganarles pero este año a Sannoh entro Hiroshi morishige para hacer un súper equipo. -Dijo sin titubear el profesor anzai-.

-Pero profesor, no está Akagi y Hanamichi aun no se recupera- dijo Ryota en tono preocupado- y mas encima con un equipo así, como pudo aceptarlo profesor.-dijo aun sin creerlo Mitsui-.

Rukawa por su parte creía imposible lograr la hazaña ya que no estaba el torpe ni el gorila, observaba a los de primer año y a sus compañeros antiguos y apoyo la queja de Mitsui. Un súper equipo nos haría trizas ahora, pero tendríamos que darle pelea hasta el final.

-Muchachos eso no es todo- dijo el viejo- _"no sé como lo tomaran los muchachos "- _El director Takato de Kainan vino hablar conmigo porque quiere llevarse a uno de nuestros jugadores.

-¿Quién es ese jugador?- Dijeron el equipo completo-

El viejo miro unos segundos en tono calmado y dijo:

Hanamichi Sakuragi.

(…)

Sakuragi tienes una visita -Le decía la doctora a cargo de él-

-¿Eh?, yo no espero a nadie, ¿Quién es? -dijo curioso el pelirrojo- Es el director del equipo de basketball de la preparatoria Kainan-Dijo amablemente Kazumi, la doctora a cargo- ¡Ah! y recuerda que desde mañana empezaras a entrenar con alguien que esta súper interesado en tu caso y viajo especialmente de Estados Unidos a Japón para ayudarte a entrenar. -Dijo cerrándole un ojo a Hanamichi.-

-¿Quién será?- se decía para el mismo.

-¿Qué haces aquí viejo- dijo en tono de burla- ¿acaso vienes a ver a este talentoso jugador que irá a patearles el trasero a todos? -haciendo su pose de genio-.

-Hola Sakuragi, vengo a ofrecerte algo, que quizás te parezca desafiante- Dijo confiado Takato-. Pues habla luego que tengo que hacer y no quiero perder un minuto más, porque no soporto estar aquí.- dijo enojado el pelirrojo-.

-¿Te gustaría entrar a Kainan? tendrías una beca especial y jugarías en las grandes ligas en un futuro. Además siempre se reconoce el talento de gente como tú, que son nacidos cada 100 años- dijo Takato, pensando que adulando su ego de "genio" podría convencer mas a Sakuragi.

-¿Y porque yo? Tienes muchos jugadores buenos que pueden ser un aporte para tu equipo viejo, o acaso te diste cuenta de mi talento y no quieres enfrentarte a mí y me quieres en tus filas para ganar alguna vez las nacionales - reía en tono burlesco-.

-La verdad es que eres un buen Basquetbolista, tienes el mejor rebote del país, una increíble resistencia y con nosotros podrías sacar más talento escondido que puedas tener, ¿te interesa la idea? Ya hable con el director Anzai y me dijo que todo estaba en tus manos, el no podía cortarte las alas para seguir creciendo como un buen jugador- continuo Takato con su oferta- Piénsalo, es una gran oportunidad para que valoren la verdadera joya del Basquetball.

Hanamichi quedo impactado por la oferta del viejo de Kainan, le seducía la idea de poder dar más. Por otra parte estaba esa incógnita de ¿Quién era la persona que vendría a entrenar a él personalmente?, Takato ya se había marchado del lugar, pero tenía la confianza de que Sakuragi dijera que sí.

Hanamichi decidió salir a caminar a la playa, su espalda ya estaba al 100%, caminaba por la playa, pensando en la oferta de Kainan, de porque sus compañeros no lo visitaron, Haruko dejo de escribirle y lo que más curiosidad le daba era ¿Quién es esa chica que casi se ahogaba?

Muchas cosas en que pensar.

A lo lejos se veía una silueta y paseaba por la orilla del mar e iba directamente hacia Hanamichi,pero el pelirrojo estaba pensando en sus cosas cuando la persona se detuvo y Hanamichi choco botando a esta persona al suelo.

Hanamichi se dio cuenta quien era y dijo:

-¡Ahh! ¡Si eres tú! -dijo sin importarle la presencia de esta persona.

-Solamente caminaba y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti- dijo nerviosa la chica alejándose del lugar.

_-"otra vez me encuentro con esa misteriosa chica, ¿Qué le abre hecho para que se comporte así?"_ -pensaba mientras veía alejarse a la ojiazul.

(…)

En el Gimnasio de Shohoku, se respiraba un aire tenso por las ultimas noticias del profesor Anzai, así que preparo un partido de Segundos y Terceros, quería ver cómo puede cubrir el espacio que dejo Akagi y Sakuragi.

Era lógico que el equipo se dividió en comentarios sobre la noticia de Hanamichi si se iba a Kainan. Los de primer año solamente observaban como sus superiores conversaban el tema.

-¡Bah! si se va que importa no nos aportara mucho- dijo en tono de broma Mitsui, sabiendo que si Hanamichi se marchaba dejaría una gran marca y vacio.-Hanamichi Sakuragi, tiene la oportunidad de su vida al ingresar a Kainan- dijo Ayako.

-Si ese cabeza hueca se va tendremos que buscar un reemplazo a la brevedad- dijo el nuevo capitán.

-Realmente eres un idiota, si el torpe se va no seremos nada, aunque no lo reconozca gracias a sus jugadas le ganamos a Sannoh- Dijo Rukawa sorprendiendo a todos por la defensa hacia Hanamichi.

-No hay que olvidar que Sakuragi demostró una inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad en el partido- dijo emocionada Haruko-.

-Pero porque dices eso Rukawa, pensé que odiabas a Hanamichi- dijo Ryota -Lo odio, pero debo reconocer que el torpe es un gran aporte al equipo.- dijo sin titubear.

En una reunión de equipo decidieron que si la Hanamichi regresa, otorgarle la camiseta número 10, entonces ningún jugador del equipo usaría esa camiseta hasta que el regresara. En muestra de respeto hacia su compañero que arriesgo su cuerpo para lograr el triunfo. Haruko al escuchar esa reunión estuvo emocionada por el gesto de sus compañeros, pero no quiere ir a decirle a su amigo para que sea una grata sorpresa, El profesor Anzai quedo sorprendido y agradecido por el gesto de sus jugadores hacia el más problemático, carismático y porque no decirlo…a quien le da vida al equipo de Shohoku.

(…)

-Despierta Sakuragi, hoy viene a verte y la persona que te va a entrenar y me dijo que te hará el mejor jugador de todos los tiempos. - Dijo una emocionada Kazumi al saber la noticia de esta visita.

-¿quee? ¿Pero quién es él? y porque quiere que sea el mejor de todos- le pregunto incrédulo a su doctora.

-Mi niño lo único que diré, es que él era… la máxima estrella de la NBA.

Continuara…

(...)

Gracias a quienes leyeron pero al tener tan pocos comentarios, prefiero dejar la historia un par de dias ahi y quitarla. gracias a quienes se dieron el tiempo de leerla de a poco iba haciendo mas larga la historia. Saludos


	4. Alianzas

El entrenamiento en el equipo de Shohoku era fuerte e intenso, algunos de primer año no podían aguantar ni seguir el ritmo, que renunciaron algunos y los más fuertes se quedaron. El director Anzai observaba tanto a los nuevos como los de segundo y tercero, quería sacar lo mejor de ellos por lo que llamo a una reunión de equipo.

-Muchachos, es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento duro, díganme ¿quieren ser los mejores y sin darse por vencido? -pregunto el viejo con total seriedad.

-¡SIIIIII! -gritaron todos.

-Muy bien, entonces Mitsui quiero que les enseñes a hacer tiros de 3 puntosa Miyagi, Kakuta y a Yazuda- Ordeno Anzai - Muy bien director, síganme- dijo entusiasmado Mitsui.

-Rukawa -Llamo Anzai al zorro- Quiero que les enseñes a los de primer año a lanzar tiros con salto y los rebotes.- Si profesor-Dijo seriamente convencido de que era la mejor opción para preparar a todos.

-Miyagui-Quiero que enseñes las fintas y quiero que potencies un poco más a Yazuda…no podemos darnos el lujo de que si los titulares se lesionan no tengamos refuerzos.-Si profesor.

-Ayako y Srta. Akagi- quiero que les den resistencia a todos los del equipo, tienen mi autorización para disponer de todos- Si Profesor Anzai - respondieron al unisonó.

-Muy bien chicos, quiero que hagan caso de todo lo que les digan, Mitsui, quiero que comiences a entrenar de forma independiente tu resistencia, te ayudare en eso, no podemos permitir que te canses, tu rodilla está perfectamente, lo mismo Rukawa. Miyagui a pesar de tu fuerte resistencia, debes tener aun más velocidad, debes duplicar tu velocidad,¿podras? -Si profesor claro que podre- ¡Muy bien! comiencen a entrenar muy duro, no podemos permitir que Sannoh nos gane debemos demostrar de que estamos hechos.

-¡SI PROFESOR! -gritaron y comenzaron su nuevo duro entrenamiento.

(...)

Soy Kaori Rukawa mucho gusto -Dijo la chica con entusiasmo, conservando su actitud fría-. Muy bien, bienvenidas chicas al club de Volleyball - Le dijo Suki la capitana del equipo-

Kaori quiero ver que capacidades tienes - Le dijo la capitana lanzándole la recibió el balón y miro desafiante a la capitana y lanzo un certero saque con efecto que dejo descolocada a la capitana que a duras penas le respondió el tiro y Kaori respondió con un remate con un gran salto que dejo un pequeño agujero. Jugadoras, entrenadores y alumnos que veían el juego quedaron anonadados. Que buen tiro Kaori - Dijo Suki- Ahora es mi turno. Lazo un tiro poderoso que lo respondió con dificultad Kaori, sin embargo su capitana le respondió con un remate y fue punto para Suki. El público estaba expectante de como terminaría todo. En eso llega el ejercito de Sakuragi a mirar el encuentro y quedaron impresionados mas en las chicas que en el juego.

Se ven hermosas -dijo takamiya-. Así es gordo se ven hermosas -Dijeron al unisonó Ookus y Noma-.

¿Pero acaso ella no es Kaori Rukawa? -Dijo Yohei- ¡Sii es cierto! -dijeron los 3- . Ya vemos que es igual que su hermano retando el primer dia a sus superiores -dijo el tono divertido Yohei-.

Kaori lanzo el balón con fuerza y Suki respondió sin problemas , Kaori respondio apenas lanzándose al suelo y dejando el resto de la cancha libre, Suki confianza lanza al rincón extremo de donde estaba Kaori y en un movimiento rápido Kaori llega al balón dejando a todos con la boca abierta y sorprendiendo a Suki y así estuvieron hasta el último punto dejando de ganadora a Suki por un punto.

Eres muy buena Kaori felicidades - Le dijo Suki y también varias compañeras- ¡Gracias! -Dijo con amabilidad y con una cara muy tierna a sus nuevas compañeras-. El ejercito aun en su admiración se decían entre ellos , "hanamichi se va a sorprender quien es su nueva compañera y sobre todo como llamo la atención en estos primeros días".

(...)

Buenas tardes director Taoka ¿cómo está usted? - Dijo un estudiante de Basquetball un tanto sorprendido-. Buenas tardes ¿me podría indicar dónde está el Gimnasio ? .Claro esta allá al lado de aquella fuente .

Muchas Gracias por su amabilidad - Dijo Taoka- Y siguió su camino.

Al llegar a la entrada del Gimnasio miraba como el equipo jugaba con gran entusiasmo y pensaba: "_Así tiene que ser, para que la competencia sea mucho más dura, pero...¿Realmente es cierto que quieres a ese jugador en especifico?"._ Seguía mirando el partido y al finalizar se fue a encontrar con el director.

Riki takato, tiempo sin vernos - Dijo Taoka- El director de Kainan se sorprendió al ver a Taoka y lo saludo amablemente, ¿cómo está usted director Moichi Taoka?,¿Que lo trae por acá?. -Pregunto curioso Takato-.

Vengo por unas dudas en especifico de un jugador que solicitaste y me gustaría saber el porqué lo quieres en tus filas. -Dijo taoka sin titubear-.

Bueno, la verdad es que vi jugar a Sakuragi contra Sannoh y la verdad es que su evolución fue grandiosa, sus rebotes, sus saltos, la capacidad de aprender en la cancha y lo más importante...su impresionante fuerza de voluntad, hace que se vuelva un oponente invencible -Dijo en tono seguro Takato- . Por eso quiero a Sakuragi en nuestras filas.

Taoka miraba con cierta sorpresa, jamás vio a Sakuragi de esa forma siempre lo vio como el payaso novato de Shohoku.

Pero como viste todas esas cualidades en Sakuragi, solo es un principiante y que causa muchos problemas a su equipo - Dijo Taoka en un tono más engañador-. En eso te equivocas, porque cuando Sakuragi se concentra sus habilidades son invencibles , tu lo has visto, sabes de lo que es capaz. -Dijo Taoka agitando su abanico-.

Pero porque no Rukawa, tiene más habilidades que Sakuragi - Aun sorprendido dijo taoka-. Así es, pero Rukawa hizo su manía de juego entonces no respondería a sorprendernos a lo que esperamos, en cambio Sakuragi aun no tiene su estilo y podre enseñarle mucho y que pueda crear su propio estilo. - sentencio Takato-.

En ese momento Taoka se retira para empezar una estrategia para empezar a detener a su futuro y peor enemigo que aun no lo sabe...Hanamichi Sakuragi.

(...)

En Shohoku se viene un festival de alianzas, todo el mundo estaba entusiasmado con aquello y los clubs debían formar sus alianzas, para ello debían reunirse los managers de todos los clubs, así ver las alianzas y que juegos crear.

¡Ayako! - se escucho a lo lejos del pasillo- .Pero si es Romí la manager del club de Volleyball - susurro Ayako.

¿Cómo estas Ayako? -pregunto divertida- .Muy bien, vengo a la reunión de las alianzas pero no se con quienes formar equipo. -Dijo casi despreocupada la manager de Basquetball-. Nosotras tampoco, pero como somos mujeres y ustedes hombres podríamos hacer una alianza y serviría para conocernos mas ¿Qué dices? -Pregunto emocionada Romí- . Me parece perfecto entonces - Exclamo emocionada Ayako-. Genial entonces ya veamos que se trata la reunión y organicemos todo. - Dijo Romí-.

Paso la reunión y ya sabían las alianzas que iban a estar cada club,( N/A : pero como no nos importa el resto nos concentramos en el Basquetball y Volleyball xD y como el ejercito de Sakuragi siempre ha estado con el equipo de Básquet, dejare que participen en este alianza) .

¡Reunion de equipo! -Grito con autoridad Ryota- Como ustedes saben estamos en el aniversario de Shohoku y se crearan alianzas y nuestra primera manager fue a la reunion para saber qué juegos y con quien haremos fuerzas de equipo. Ayako les informara más acerca de ello y después volveremos a los entrenamientos, después de entrenar nos juntaremos con nuestro club de alianza.

Ayako tomo la palabra y les dijo claramente, El club que quiso tener alianza con nosotros fue el club de Volleyball, así que como son muchas chicas deben ser respetuosos con ellas y sin faltarles el respeto. ¡¿Les quedo claro?! - les pregunto en tono amenazante-, ¡SIIII! - contestaron al unisonó-. Perfecto dijo Ryota, vamos a entrenar.

El ambiente fue de sorpresa, ya que iban a interactuar con muchas chicas Ayako y Ryota hablaron con Yohei y los demás sobre la decisión y estuvieron más que felices y se comprometieron a ayudar en todo lo que tenga que ver con el club y también tendrían que decirle a Hanamichi lo sucedido.

"_Vaya a si que Kaori Rukawa estará aquí en el club_" -pensaba Yohei- "_será divertido todo esto_" - remato- .

(…)

Hanamichi estaba entretenido en la clínica molestando a su doctora de cabecera y en su mente estaba aquella oferta de irse a jugar a Kainan o quedarse en Shohoku, el equipo que le dio la oportunidad de crecer en tan poco tiempo…lo que más lo tenía descolocado era quien sería el ex jugador retirado de la NBA que quería exclusivamente entrenarlo ya que para ser sinceros ¿Quién de la NBA entrenaría a un novato del otro continente?...pero a la vez lo emocionaba aprender mas técnicas y de la nada se le vino la imagen de la chica que una vez salvo su vida. Pero nuestro amigo no sabe que ese no sería su único momento de encuentros.

Oiga doc. y cuando me iré, este talentoso jugador tiene muchas cosas que hacer y una de ellas es comenzar una nueva era en mi vida -dijo en tono serio y de brazos cruzados-.

Te irás cuando te dé el alta y cuando te vuelvan a entrenar, ya que has perdido condición física y sobre todo somos responsables de ti, aquí los organizadores del campeonato nacional cubrirán todo, así que mi responsabilidad es grande y debes salir tal cual eras antes de la lesión pero con mas habilidades ¿no se te hace emocionante? - pregunto cerrándole un ojo a el pelirrojo- Por cierto, tu nuevo entrenador llegara en 3 horas debes esperarlo mientras ve a desayunar y ducharte que apestas -Carcajeo divertida-.

Está bien ya voy - se fue de la oficina con sus manos entre los pantalones gruñendo-. "_así que llegara hoy, voy a poner todo de mi para ser el mejor entonces, el zorro apestoso, el viejo ni el estúpido de sendoh serán mis rivales_". -pensaba decidido y gruñendo Hanamichi-.

¡Hola! ¿Así que eres tu Hanamichi Sakuragi? - Pregunto una voz gruesa pero amable detrás de él-. Al darse vuelta vio a un tipo de 2.01 ms, calvo y de tez oscura. Si-sí, soy yo -dijo un poco intimidado- . ¿Quién es usted? -pregunto muy curioso-. Me presento, Soy Michael Jordan.

ContinuarEl cap es corto por falta de tiempo, mucho trabajo y estudios, ya podre hacer capitulos mas largos, saludos.


End file.
